Bitter Runaway
by midnightstar618
Summary: Peter has to cope with his parents constant arguments, that is until he decides to leave in the arms of one very disliked merc. Takes place after Civil war. Contains Spoilers and Spidypool. Rated M for language and hints to sexual content in future chapters. Chapters will be short but updates will be frequent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: !Contains Spoilers! Also angst and spidypool! Short chapters for this one just fyi**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You're not seeing Peter!" Tony screams. There's a crash and Peter, alone in the darkness of his room, bundles himself in his blankets. Why had things turned so sour? One day they're happy, somewhat, then the next Steve is seeing someone else and taking his side in a war. Peter shuts his eyes tight, as the fighting grows louder.

"He's my son too!" Steve's voice had never sounded so loud, so bold and angry.

"I won't have him hanging around the man who killed his GRANDPARENTS!"

"HE WASN'T HIMSELF!"

Peter covers his mouth, trying not to let the sounds of his sobs penetrate his bundle. It's not like his parents could hear him, but he still didn't want their attention to swing towards him, not while they're like this.

Another crash and a yelp, "You won't keep me from him!"

Peter sits up with his heart in his throat as the sound of sobbing comes from the front room.

"Oh God…" Steve seemed horrified by himself, "Oh God, Tony…I'm sorry I-"

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Tony…I'm not leaving like this!"

Peter held his phone in his hand, a number displayed on his screen, a message, hastily typed when the fighting escalated, had already been read by it's recipient.

It doesn't take long, more screaming and nausea, before his savior came, crashing in through the window.

Peter didn't mind the noise that most likely drew the attention of his arguing parents, he just throws himself into Wade's arms. Wade wastes no time dragging him out through the window, right as his parents come bursting in. He could hear them scream his name, hear their fear highlighted in that one word, but he doesn't turn, he just goes with Wade, falling from the window. He doesn't think about the fact that his parents know nothing of his relationship with Wade, thinks nothing about what they must think, seeing him pulled from a trashed window by a mercenary. He can't focus on them, can't swallow the bitterness that is his home life. One father is wanted, the other angry and drinking, now they're trying to drag him down into their fight, he doesn't want that, he just wants them together again, happy and loving, even if that means coming home to them having sex on the couch again.

Wade holds him tightly, saying nothing as he slides down on his rope. He hits the street with a thud and takes off. Peter buries his face in Wade's neck, it smells like blood and gunpowder which means he'd been working before he came to grab Peter. Wade slips into a building and drops down into a secret tunnel, slowing to a walk once he's inside. "You can put me down," Peter says in a slightly hoarse voice. Wade does, setting him on his feet.

"Can they follow us down here?" Peter asks, looking around.

"By the time they got their heads screwed back on we were probably far gone."

"You always underestimate my dads."

Wade shrugs and reaches up, wiping away a stray tear on Peter's cheek, "They always overestimate you."

Peter sniffs a little, feeling embarrassed that he was showing such a weak side to Wade, "Well…let's just keep moving."

"Sure thing cutie, anything you want."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **More angsty pieces brought on by civil war…stupid civil war and tearing this family apart! This, unlike the last one, You're cold and I'm alone, is not a one shot. This is the first chapter of probably three(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wade's place wasn't much but it was warm and quiet. When peter wakes the next morning his backside is sore but after everything that happened last night, it was the least of his problems. He sits up slowly, glancing down at Wade's scarred back. When they first got together Wade was adamant that Peter never see him without his suit, but after a while he warmed up and now takes off the suit immediately once they're alone. When he first pulled off his mask it took everything inside of Peter to not react in any way, now he can't imagine Wade any other way. He smooths a hand over Wade's back, following the curve of his spine with a smile.

He lays back down, turned on his side so he can see the back of Wade's head. Last night…how it must have looked to his parents, being ripped from his window by someone they think is a criminal. Last night he didn't care but now he felt guilty. He knows he should get dressed and head home, but after everything Wade went through to get him out quickly…and the window…his dad would probably be furious. Maybe staying for a bit of time wouldn't be so bad. Wade stirs and shifts, flipping onto his back.

"Hey Petey!" he says in a teasing voice.

Peter rolls his eyes but scoots in closer, "How are you so chipper in the morning?"

"How are you not?"

When Peter doesn't answer Wade says, "Oh right…fighting parents…well….want to go get some pancakes?"

Peter chuckles and sits up, leaning over Wade and kissing him, "Sure, but you buy."

"Of course!"

'

'

'

Ihop would have been nice, if a familiar face hadn't cut them off right before entering. "Peter," the man says curtly.

Wade leans over and whispers very loudly, "Who's the guy with the swanky arm?"

"The man who's tearing my family apart," Peter responds bitterly.

Bucky shifts from one foot to the other, "I know you're angry, but Steve's worried about you."

"You think I don't know that? He's _my_ dad!"

Bucky glances at Wade, "He thought you'd been kidnapped."

Wade grabs Peter's shirt or more like he pinches the hem of the bottom of his shirt, "We can go somewhere else Petey."

"Please," Peter mutters, preparing to turn around.

Bucky, though, grabs his arm and says, "You should at least go home and tell him you're all right; he feels guilty."

"He should!"

Bucky frowns, "This wouldn't have happened if Tony hadn't refused to let him see you!"

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T KILLED HIS PARENTS! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN MY FATHER FROM HIM! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he was screaming so loud that it felt like his throat was being torn open.

Wade shoves Bucky off, "Don't touch him!" he snarls, "And leave him the fuck alone!" He pulls Peter around and grabs his arm, pulling him down the street.

"He'll go straight to my father."

"Let him, it's not like they know where I am."

'

'

'

Tony paces back and forth, Steve sitting on the couch with Natasha, holding his head in his hands. When Vision first came in, like Natasha, he'd asked about the mess, "Did the kidnapper do that?"

Steve had looked away in shame while Tony grit his teeth and turned his back on them.

Tony's about to sit down when Steve's phone rings. He picks it up, "Bucky…you found him?!... Wait what? I'm on my way!"

Tony grabs him, "Don't you dare leave without telling me what's going on!"

Steve shoves his hand away, "It's Wilson! Deadpool took Peter."

"I already knew that," Tony hisses, "Is he ok?"

"He's fine, apparently they're on a date!"

Tony feels his stomach drop. He knew the fighting was wearing on Peter and as much as he wants to find him and scold him for scaring him like that, he knows he shouldn't chase him. "Let him be."

Everyone turns, mouths dropping open. Steve freezes and slowly looks over at Tony, "What?"

"You honestly think he never hears us fighting? You think he doesn't see the way we tear into each other? He needs space and someone who isn't upset."

"Wade isn't fit to be-"

"What? Dating our son?"

"You just want to go against whatever I do!" Steve snarls.

"That's not true!" Tony says with a scowl, "I want him to be Happy! How is it you can see the good in everyone, you can accept people's mistakes like they're nothing, but this you can't do? Leave him alone!"

Steve grips his hands into fists and looks at Tony as if he wants to hit him, but instead he sighs, letting his shoulders fall, "What have we done to him? To make him feel like he needs to do something so drastic just to get away… I don't even know if all of this is even worth it."

Vision slowly taps Natasha's shoulder and the two of them leave the room.

"I don't want you to leave…but I'm still in love with you…" Tony holds his arms around himself, the pain of their separation is still raw, still driving splinters of pain into his chest. "Do you really love him?"

Steve sits back down, weakly holding his head in his hands, "I don't know anymore. All this fighting between us…it's too painful. Sometimes I just want everything to stop moving so fast, but it won't happen. If things hadn't happened the way they happened…maybe I'd know for sure."

Tony goes over to the bar and picks up a large envelope, pulling the papers out. He walks over to Steve and holds them out, "It's time you think about it seriously, because honestly, I can't take it anymore. It's not fair to Peter either."

Steve holds the divorce papers in his hands, feeling something hot well up in his eyes. "You're going to fight to make sure he's never around me, aren't you?"

Tony folds his arms and sighs, "Your boyfriend is unstable, I won't let him near my son. I won't keep you from him, you can visit him here."

"It's dangerous here for me!"

"And whose fault is that?" Tony's voice is almost tired, and he is tired, so very tired. He's tired of the fighting, of the constant feeling of anger and shame, tired of waking up in a bed that's empty and cold and knowing that his husband is off with another man, happy. He's so very tired of the jealousy, of the friction, of hurting his son.

"And if I decide to stay?"

Tony shakes his head, "If you stay? We'll need counseling, you can't see Bucky anymore. If you stay you'll be MY husband. No more boyfriends, no more sneaking out. We'll see about getting your record clear but until then you won't be able to leave."

Steve rubs his face, the papers hanging from his fingers, "I want to try…I want to try to work things out."

Tony looks at him with a steel gaze, "You better be serious. You better not be doing this just for Peter."

"Would it be so bad to stay together for him?"

"Yes!" Tony shouts, "He's a smart boy, do you think he won't realize your miserable and I'm miserable? Do you think he won't feel guilty _because_ we're miserable and it's because we don't want to hurt him with a messy divorce? Yes family separations are painful, but at least he won't think it's his fault that…that I…" Tony shakes his head and looks away.

"I still love you. It never stopped, it's just…Bucky needed me-"

"So did I!"

Steve tenses up and hides his face, "Please, can we just stop fighting?" his voice sounds frail, like he's crying behind his hand.

Tony slumps down in a chair across from him, "It's not like I want to fight, but we can't do this in front of Peter again. We need to get this out now…"

Steve gets up and walks over to Tony, kneeling down in front of him. "I love you," He breathes, "Sure I love Bucky too, but the more I think about not having you and Peter in my life…of having to make that choice…I'd rather be with you. I think I just got caught up with everything, with trying to be…trying to do the right thing and Bucky was there and you…you were on the opposite side."

"If you had just stayed and done things by the book…we might have still been able to clear his name! You ran off without thinking! People got hurt because of your choices!"

"I know! If I could repay everyone I would! I made a mistake, but I thought it was the right thing to do! We can't foresee the end of every battle."

Tony leans his head back, trying to keep tears from spilling over the rims of his eyelids, "I don't want to lose you!"

Steve feels the guilt of what he's caused clench his inside into knots. He leans forward putting his head on Tony's lap, "I'm so sorry…I promise I'll do everything to work through this…"

Tony bends over him, and for a long moment the only sound in the room is two people crying over what they'd done to each other.

''''''''''''''''''''

 **A/N: Ahhhh this one was longer than it needed to be! But it was worth it originally I wanted to have Steve and Tony actually separate and for Tony to come out on top of everything but be the benevolent ex and let Steve and Steve alone come to see Peter but when I wrote it up I couldn't do it. Poor Bucky will never get Steve in my fan fictions…I probably won't even like him until the next movie he's in, idk what it is but he is not my favorite or even one of my sort of liked characters. He's rad, don't get me wrong, but damn I cannot bring myself to root for him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter blows on the soup and watches people walk by, glancing over at Wade and whispering under their breaths. Once Peter had asked if people staring at him, in or out of costume, made him uncomfortable. Wade had laughed and said, "Why? People stare, it's in our nature to look at something different."

Peter smiles back in the present, watching the man he'd come to love so fondly eat pizza in a soup and salad place. "I should probably head home soon," he says reluctantly.

Wade slides his mask up over his nose so he can take another bite. "If it's what you want, I'll take you home and apologize to your parentals, maybe they won't get so mad if I do," he says after he swallows.

Peter laughs softly, "You don't have to."

Wade grins, "You want me to though, so I will. It won't be the first time I get myself into awkward situations."

They finish their meals and head out. Wade holds his hand all the way to the Avengers tower. They pause in the lobby so Peter can steel himself. The elevator ride is uncomfortable, his stomach feels like it's twisting around and doing a strange dance. When the doors open its quiet except for the sound of scraping. Slowly he walks into the living room and finds his dads sweeping up the mess from their fight last night. He stands there with Wade standing next to him, waiting to be noticed.

Tony notices him first, looking up with red eyelids, "Ah, Peter, you're back…and you brought Wade." Tony straightens, leaving a hand on the broom, "Are you going to apologize for my window?" he asks, staring at Wade with a lifted brow.

"Oh," Wade says shifting from one foot to the other. It's obvious he's just as shocked as Peter is by the way Tony's reacting. "Yes, I uhhhh, I'm sorry about your window Mr. Peter."

Peter pops his elbow against Wade's ribs.

Tony smiles a little, "It's fine, we got it replaced pretty easily."

Peter looks over where Steve is still sweeping, his back turned to them.

"Thank you for looking after him Wade," Tony says, holding out a hand.

Wade glances at Peter before cautiously reaching out and taking Tony's hand.

"Just next time, use the elevator."

"Yes, sir!"

"You can go now…" Tony says when Wade stays standing beside Peter, "We need to talk to our son…."

Peter looks at Wade who's apparently frozen in place. He taps Wade's shoulder, "Goodbye, thanks for everything."

"Uhhh, right, text me tomorrow?"

"Of course." They hug before Wade briskly walks towards the elevator and disappears inside.

Tony smiles a little and turns walking back towards Steve, "We need to talk, all three of us."

Peter hesitantly sits on the couch while his parents sit on either side of him.

"We've been arguing a lot lately," Steve says softly.

"And we're sorry." Tony puts a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"We're going to start seeing a therapist and…and I've already told Bucky…I told him I'm staying."

"Things will be uncomfortable for a while, but we're hoping that it'll be worth it."

Peter clenches his hands against his knees, "Do you guys still…love each other then?"

Tony and Steve look at each other, "Of course we do," Steve says softly, "I'm sorry I've put you and your father through this."

"How did Bucky take it?"

"Not well…but he's already on a plane. He won't be back."

Peter leans back pulling his dads closer, "I'm glad, I don't want us to be torn apart."

He doesn't want to cry, not in front of them, but it feels as if a nightmare has ended.

Peter smiles as his dads wrap their arms around him and each other, breathing softly against the top of his head. After weeks of fighting that came after weeks of Steve being M.I.A. Finally…things were looking up.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **And that's the end. I don't know if you guys noticed but I went back and did some editing for the second chapter. I forgot that doesn't show the spaces so you have to put something in to show breaks in time. It used to be that we used dashes for it but dashes don't show up anymore for whatever reason. In any case, thank you guys for reading, leave comments to show support!**


End file.
